The Same Angel
by Schuylera
Summary: Hanya satu tanyaku, apakah dia adalah malaikat yang sama? —Sorry, this story is literally ... just read this. SasuSaku.


**-RE-PUBLISH-**

 _ **{ On Sunday }**_

 _ **{ August, 23rd 2015 }**_

 **.**

 **The Same Angel  
**

 **Bernessa Edryss**

 **.**

 **Naruto**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 _Based on true story that occurred on Monday. May 11, 2015  
_

 _._

 _Anggaplah aku bodoh._

 _Sasuke, sudah berapa lama kita bersama mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga ini? Sudah berapa lama kita membesarkan Shishui yang telah menikah, dan Sarada yang baru saja menginjak usianya yang ke sembilan belas tahun?_

 _Bolehkah aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri?_

 _Baiklah, jawabannya adalah 27 tahun._

 _Selama itulah kita bersama, belum terhitung masa pacaran yang kurang lebih Sembilan tahun lamanya._

 _Sasuke, aku sangat mengenal dirimu lebih dari siapapun bahkan kedua orang tuamu sendiri._

 _Hidupmu yang selalu sendiri sejak kecil, mengajarkanku untuk selalu menyayangimu._

 _Kau pernah bilang padaku, "Aku membuat keputusanku sendiri. Seburuk apapun hasilnya, itu adalah buah dari otakku. Aku terbiasa mandiri. Maka dari itu aku selalu menghargai setiap keputusanku."_

 _Tidakkah kau menyadari, Sasuke? Kalimatmu itu selalu membuatku berfikir, betapa menderitanya dirimu yang bahkan kedua orang tuamu membiarkanmu di luar sana._

 _Kembali aku teringat perjalanan hidupmu. Kau berkelana seorang diri, menumpang hidup dengan paman dan bibimu. Bekerja keras demi pendidikan jenjang tinggi untuk mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik. Pekerjaan apapun kau lakoni, hingga menjadi supir taksi pun kau tak malu. Padahal, kau termasuk dalam keluarga yang berada pada zaman itu._

 _Hingga kau bertemu denganku dan menjalin kasih denganku yang saat itu masih berumur belasan tahun._

 _Kita terpaut umur tujuh tahun, namun tak masalah bagiku. Kau yang dingin, irit bicara, dan jarang tersenyum mampu membuatku terpesona. Yang ku tahu darimu saat itu, kau tidak memiliki teman. Maka dari itu aku mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku hingga kau bisa akrab dengan mereka. Tapi tetap saja, senyummu hanya sebatas ulasan tipis. Tapi aku tahu kau menyalurkan kebahagiaanmu lewat sana._

 _Kau tampan, sedangkan aku? Hanya gadis miskin yang buruk rupa._

 _Banyak gadis di luar sana yang menginginkanmu, tapi kau tetap memilihku yang berwajah penuh dengan jerawat. Aku pun heran, apa yang membuatmu begitu mencintaiku._

 _Kau memang pendiam, namun kau tak pernah mengunci mulutmu untuk bercerita padaku._

 _Satu yang aku simpulkan dari dirimu. Kau adalah pria paling jujur yang pernah aku temui._

 _Lalu kita menikah._

 _Kau mulai bekerja jauh, bahkan sampai keluar kota. Suna adalah kota yang sangat jauh dari Konoha, dan kau mengajakku serta Shisui yang berumur lima tahun untuk ikut bersamamu._

 _Sasuke, jika aku menceritakan semuanya tentang Shisui di sini, maka tidak akan ada habisnya. Shisui selalu mendapatkan semua kebutuhan materi, semua kesenangan dari kita. Dia merupakan anak yang keras kepala sepertiku, namun cuek sepertimu. Dia mudah marah dan ingin menang sendiri bahkan sifat egoisnya tidak berubah sampai dia berkeluarga. Kau bahkan tak berharap banyak pada putramu yang satu ini._

 _Jadi, kurasa tidak ada hal khusus yang harus aku ceritakan padamu, karena bagian terpentingnya adalah putrimu yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan Shisui._

 _Sarada, putrimu yang teramat sangat kau sayangi, melebihi rasa cintamu pada Shisui, adalah motivasimu untuk tetap bertahan, tetap bekerja jauh dariku._

 _Sejak kecil Sarada memang berbeda. Dia takkan menangis meraung-raung seperti balita seusianya. Jika dia sedang kesal, marah, atau bahkan kecewa, dia hanya memendamnya dan akan muncul di hadapan kita dengan mata sembab. Menyembunyikan tangisnya dibelakang kita._

 _Sarada adalah anak yang cerewet, genit, terbuka, dan tomboy diusianya yang masih anak-anak. Tapi begitu dia mulai dewasa, aku tahu sifat-sifat tersebut perlahan berubah. Dia semakin mirip denganmu. Dia semakin pendiam, enggan bersosialisasi jika aku tak memaksanya. Sarada merupakan refleksimu dalam versi perempuan. Meskipun sifat laki-laki (yang aku yakin itu adalah sifatku) belum hilang sampai sekarang._

 _Rambut hitam dan tebal miliknya adalah warisan darimu. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan lekukan indah itu adalah warisan darimu juga. Sampai bentuk matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, serta alis tebalnya juga warisan darimu. Aku sampai bingung, bagian mana yang aku wariskan untuk Sarada? Yang aku tahu, hanya sifat pemarahnya yang aku wariskan. Karena kau adalah tipe yang penyabar, kurasa pemarah bukanlah warisanmu._

 _Ingatkah, Sasuke? Betapa kau mengkhawatirkan Sarada yang saat itu masih dalam kandunganku? Kau terus teringat akan diriku yang sudah tiga kali megalami keguguran. Kau takut Sarada mengalami kecacatan._

 _Kau selalu memberinya kasih cintamu, materimu padanya meskipun dia tidak memintanya. Sarada bukanlah tipe anak yang dengan mudah mengungkapkan permintaannya. Dia adalah tipe yang selalu memikirkan segala sesuatunya secara matang. Ya Tuhan, satu tipe itulah yang kita kagumi darinya sampai sekarang. Sarada tidak pernah meminta apapun dari kita, karena dia tahu efek yang akan ditimbulkan dari permintaanya. Dia lebih baik memendamnya sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi, sifat itu persis seperti dirimu yang memendam semuanya sendiri._

 _Sarada tidak memiliki banyak teman, Sasuke, asal kau tahu. Dia tidak memiliki banyak sahabat. Persis seperti dirimu saat masih muda, bukan? Dia juga tidak seperti anak seuisianya. Sarada lebih senang mendekam dikamarnya, bermain dengan gadget miliknya dan tidak keluar kemanapun selama liburan._

 _Intinya, segala sifat yang ada pada Sarada didominasi dari gen milikmu._

 _Namun kau merasa kasihan padanya. Keadaan ekonomi kita tidaklah semakmur saat Shisui masih kecil. Bisa dibilang Sarada hanya mendapatkan sisa-sisa materi dari Shisui._

 _Kau selalu bilang, "Aku merasa kasihan pada Sarada. Kita tidak bisa memanjakannya seperti Shisui dulu."_

 _Aku hanya membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang aku tahu memang benar adanya. "Sasuke, Sarada adalah tipe yang pengertian. Dia tidak akan meminta sesuatu yang tidak mampu kita wujudkan. Dia akan berpikir matang-matang sebelum meminta."_

 _Sarada yang tak pernah meminta malah membuatmu ingin terus memanjakannya. Meskipun dalam delapan tahun terakhir ini kau berada jauh dari kami, berada di kota orang, Oto._

 _Tapi kita masih bisa terhubung meskipun hanya lewat telepon._

 _Banyak orang-orang yang bilang padaku, suami yang berada jauh dari keluarga rawan untuk memiliki wanita idaman lain. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum. Tak pernah sedikitpun aku memikirkan ucapan mereka. Karena aku tahu, kau adalah pria yang kejujurannya patut di acungi jempol._

 _Sasuke, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jarak tidak akan bisa memutuskan ikatan hati kita. Terbukti dengan dirimu yang selalu memberiku kabar diwaktu senggangmu. Kau selalu bercerita tentang apapun yang kau alami, tak jarang kau meminta saran dariku._

 _Sasuke, kau tipe orang yang sangat loyal dengan pekerjaannmu. Kau memegang banyak kedali. Kau adalah orang lapangan, orang yang paling banyak menanggung beban sendirian. Dan kau adalah orang kepercayaan disemua divisi karena kejujuran dan kerja kerasmu. Hal itu membuatmu disegani banyak orang, termasuk bosmu sendiri._

 _Tak satupun orang ditempat kerjamu yang mampu bekerja ekstra sepertimu, yang mengabaikan tidurnya untuk pekerjaan._

 _Bisa dibilang, kau adalah tipe workaholic._

 _Sayangnya, Sasuke, kau tak pernah loyal dengan kondisimu sendiri. Kau berada jauh dariku, dari Sarada, tapi kau tak pernah memikirkan kesehatanmu. Kau terlalu mencintai kami, segala sesuatu yang kau dapat hanya untuk kami, terlebih untuk Sarada._

 _Aku tak menyangkal rasa cintamu yang begitu besar pada Sarada. Aku tahu itu. Tapi Sasuke, tidakkah kau tahu kami yang di sini, di Konoha, selalu memikirkanmu? Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Apakah kabar yang kau berikan pada kami sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada? Aku tahu kau jujur, tapi ada saatnya aku merasakan kau tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari keluargamu ini._

 _Kau selalu sendirian, Sasuke. Bahkan disaat kau telah berkeluarga pun kau tetap sendirian. Seharusnya kau sadar Sasuke, kau berada jauh di kota orang, kau harus lebih menjaga dirimu untuk kami._

 _Beberapa hari lalu kau mengabariku, kau mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah dalam dirimu. Dadamu terasa begitu nyeri dan kau sering merasa sesak. Seingatku, asma-mu tak pernah kambuh lagi beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Mendengar keluhanmu dari via telpon membuatku sangat khawatir dan segera menyuruhmu untuk berobat ke dokter spesialis jantung._

 _Aku mulai merasakan kejanggalan itu, kau mulai merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami._

 _Sasuke, jika aku ada di sana, aku akan segera menyeretmu saat itu juga untuk istirahat total, atau mungkin kembali ke Konoha._

 _Tapi sayang, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Aku tak sempat menyeretmu pulang ke Konoha. Aku tak sempat melihat wajahmu, aku tak sempat menggapai dirimu. Bahkan Sarada, putrimu itu, tak sempat mendengar suaramu._

 _Siapa yang tahu hasilnya akan sefatal ini? Siapa yang tahu kalau malaikat akan mengambilmu secepat ini? Siapa yang tahu kalau kau akan meninggalkanku dan Sarada? Siapa yang tahu, Sasuke? Siapa?_

 _Kau meninggalkan kami selamanya. Membiarkan jiwamu pergi dan hanya meninggalkan seonggok tubuh yang mulai lemah tergerus usia._

 _Apakah ini bentuk cintamu pada kami, Sasuke?_

 _Apakah harus kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu dari kami?_

 _Jika hati ini bisa hancur, maka hancurlah hati ini hingga menjadi abu kala aku mengingat dirimu menahan semua rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk jantungmu sendirian. Di negeri orang. Tanpa ada sanak keluarga yang menemanimu._

 _Diakhir hayatmu, kau masih sempat menelponku. Meringis kesakitan dan kau berkata kau tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit itu. Kau bahkan hanya mengingat putrimu, Sarada. Kau hanya meminta maaf padanya.  
_

 _Sasuke, haruskah aku meneteskan air mata ini untuk kedua kalinya? Lukaku belum sembuh akibat Ibuku yang telah pergi beberapa bulan lalu. Sekarang kau menambah luka ini semakin lebar._

 _Membayangkan dirimu berjuang dalam hidup dan mati membuat hatiku tersayat setengah mati. Tubuh ini seolah hampa. Jiwaku seolah tak sanggup lagi mendekam di dalam raga yang makin menua ini._

 _Aku tak pernah menyalahkan Tuhan karena telah mengambilmu, Sasuke. Aku hanya menyesali betapa bodohnya diriku yang tidak pernah peka tentang kesehatanmu yang menurun di Oto._

 _Tidakkah kau kasihan pada Sarada yang masih membutuhkan bimbinganmu, Sasuke? Sadarkah tindakanmu yang menyembunyikan penyakit jantungmu membuat hati kami tersayat-sayat? Sasuke, aku tahu niatanmu baik, tak ingin membuat kami khawatir. Tapi kau hanya membuat kami terluka._

 _Sasuke, Kami mencoba mengikhlaskanmu. Aku yakin kau hanya akan tersiksa jika Tuhan terus membiarkanmu hidup dengan penyakit jantungmu. Aku pun yakin, Tuhan punya caranya sendiri untuk membahagiakanmu di alam sana. Tuhan lebih sayang padamu, Sasuke. Lebih daripada diriku, Shisui, dan Sarada._

 _Selamat jalan, Sasuke. Kau yang selalu hidup sendiri di dunia ini, akan mendapatkan kebahagianmu di alam sana. Kau takkan menderita lagi seperti di dunia ini…_

… _dan kau takkan sendirian lagi._

 _._

 _Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberiku cinta pada Sasuke. Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk menemaninya disisa hidupnya. Terima kasih telah memberikan kami waktu singkat untuk bersama.. dan terima kasih telah memberi kami anugrah terindah, Shisui dan Sarada._

 _Tuhan, jika Engkau mengizinkan, aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke di alam sana dan berkumpul dengannya seperti di dunia ini._

 _...  
_

 _._

 _._

Sakura tak sanggup lagi menuangkan isi hatinya dalam buku diarinya. Hatinya terlalu pilu dan air mata tak hentinya mengaliri pipi putihnya yang mulai mengerut tergerus usia.

Wanita ini menutup bukunya. Membiarkan dirinya merenungi jalan hidup Sasuke yang penuh lika-liku, hidup sendirian dari kecil tanpa campur tangan dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

Kemudian dia bangkit dan menatap barang-barang mendiang suaminya yang baru saja sampai dari Oto. Setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari manic indahnya, sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa kuatnya cinta mereka.

.

.

 _Tuhan, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padaMu…_

 _._

… _akankah kau mengambilku dengan malaikat yang sama?_

 _._

 _ **FIN**_

 _._

Maaf gak jelas.

Kalo boleh saya curhat, ini adalah kisah nyata dari keluarga saya. Ayah saya baru aja meninggal tanggal 11 Mei kemarin di Kalimantan (sedangkan kami sekeluarga berada di Jakarta), 2 hari sebelum hari ulang tahun tahun saya, 13 Mei.

Sakura saya gambarkan sebagai sosok ibu saya, Sasuke sebagai alm ayah saya. Sedangkan Shisui adalah kakak laki-laki saya dan Sarada adalah saya.

Sifat Sasuke sedikit banyak mirip dengan ayah saya, makanya saya ambil Sasuke sbg perwujudan sosok ayah saya di ff ini.

Shisui ( sbg kakak laki2 saya) memang sengaja gak banyak saya tampilkan di ff ini. Kakak saya itu gak terlalu dekat sama ayah saya. Sedangkan Sarada (sbg saya) memang paling dekat saya alm.

Semua yang tertulis di fanfic ini adalah kisah nyata. Saya tau perjalanan hidup alm dari ibu saya. Gimana cara beliau memandang saya dan kk saya. Ayah saya sering curhat ttg saya ke ibu saya, dan deskripsi Sarada (sbg saya) diatas itu salah satunya.

Tidak ada unsur tambahan (kecuali bagian Sakura yang nulis diarinya)

Kurang lebih mohon maaf ya, bukan bermaksud menjual cerita atau apapun itu, saya Cuma pengen mencurahkan isi hati saya dan berbagi kisah aja.

 **Republish: August, 23rd 2015. Tepat 100 hari meninggalnya ayah saya.  
**

Sign,

M.


End file.
